The present invention relates generally to a headlight for a vehicle.
More particularly, it relates to a headlight with a reflector, a light source having a light body, a shutter forming an upper bright-dark limit and a lens provided after the shutter in the light outlet direction for passing the light reflected by the reflector.
Headlights of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such headlights is disclosed in the German document DE 33 39 879 A1. This headlight has also a reflector with a light source having a lightbody. The shutter is arranged in a beam path of the lightreflected by the reflector and forms an upper bright-dark limit of a light: bundle exiting the headlight. The lens arranged after the shutter in the light outlet direction allows the light reflected by the reflector pass through and deviate it for forming the light bundle exiting the headlight. The reflector has an ellipsoidal shape and reflects the light emitted by the light body so that it crosses the optical axis of the reflector. Great images of the lightbody are reflected from the apex region of the reflector and after passing through the lens are arranged on a measuring screen located before the distance from the apex region smaller images of the lightbody are reflected by the reflector and after passing through the lens are arranged on the measuring screen with increasing distance under the bright-dark limit to provide a stronger illumination in the lower region of the measuring screen which during use of the vehicle corresponds to the front field near the vehicle. This strong illumination of the front field is however not favorable for the visibility conditions of the vehicle driver. Therefore in known headlights an additional shutter is provided which screens the smaller images of the light body reflected from the reflector, so that they do not exit the headlight and can illuminate the lower region of the measuring screen or the front field in front of the vehicle. This additional shutter is connected however with a substantial light loss.